Stars of innocence
by Jess Gates
Summary: Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era caminar, después de todo ser un Guardia Real y llevar el nombre de Matarreyes no era fácil. —Por que son los caballeros muertos de hace mucho tiempo—dijo mirando aquellas estrellas atentamente, casi como si ellas le estuvieran diciendo algo. Que niño mas ingenuo, ¿que había pasado con aquel bastardo de su antiguo Rey?


**No saben las ganas que tenia de escribir sobre Jaime y gracias a los Dioses Antiguos participe en este fantástico reto. Todo esto pertenece a mi estimado George R.R Martin y su fantastica saga.**

**Este pequeño fic participa en la ****primera ronda del certamen _La Conquista_ del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"**.

**Objeto: Estrellas**

**Ingenuidad**

* * *

Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era caminar, después de todo ser un Guardia Real y llevar el nombre de Matarreyes no era fácil. _Un merecido descanso_. Pensó suspirando aliviado, despues de todo tener esa "clase" de relación con su hermana a costas del Rey era un poco cansado—.Si tan solo ese estúpido Rey supiera lo que le hago a su preciosa esposa cuando esta ebrio—dijo riéndose, pero claro que era serio. Si su hermana quedara embarazada de él y su hijo no se pareciera a Robert tendrían problemas. _Puede que si sea tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta. _Esa noche estaba muy pensativo, mucho mas de lo que ya normalmente estaba. _Son las mismas que en Roca Casterly. _Pensó mirando aquellas estrellas que iluminaban su caminata nocturna por el Lecho de Pulgas—.Daria todo lo que pudiera para poder volver a la Roca, solo Cersei y yo—se dijo asimismo caminando con un poco mas de fuerza a causa de lo pesada que se estaba poniendo su capa a causa del barro del suelo. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba en Desembarco del Rey? Ya ni lo recordaba, todo había sucedido tan rápido y en algún punto de su extraña vida le había dejado de importar. _Lo único bueno que pudo pasar, es que ya estoy con Cersei siempre. _Cersei... Su otra mitad, la única mujer que lo había hecho sentir completo.

—¡Mirenme estrellas, os mostrare que voy a ser el mejor caballero!—un niño de pelo negro estaba gritando en la calle agitando una pequeña espada de madera en su pose mas "heroica." _Se parece a mi cuando tenía su edad. _Pensó con nostalgia, recordando sus buenos tiempos cuando creía que era invencible. Recogió su capa para poder acercarse mas silenciosamente a ese niño, a lo lejos una mujer de pelo rubio estaba observándolo atentamente desde una taberna. _Esa debe de ser su madre_. Concluyó rapidamente—.¡Dentro de poco seré nombrado caballero, solo miradme!—el pequeño aún seguía perdido en el mundo de sus sueños sonriente por su gran imaginación.

—Creo que aún eres muy pequeño para ser nombrado—le dijo de pronto haciendo que el pequeño pegara un brinco de la sorpresa. Temblando un poco lo volvió a ver, tenia el pelo negro muy desordenado y unos ojos azules muy profundos. _Me recuerda a alguien..._ Pensó y al mismo tiempo ese niño le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Tú eres un caballero!—le gritó saltando de la emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie reaccionaba así con tan solo verlo, ahora él tan solo era el temible matarreyes—.Soy Gendry y algún día seré un caballero mas grande que Ser Duncan—dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo con orgullo. _Es igual a mi. _Pensó riendo.

—¿Y porqué le hablas a las estrellas?—le preguntó revolviendole un poco el cabello negro.

—Por que son los caballeros muertos de hace mucho tiempo—dijo mirando aquellas estrellas atentamente, casi como si ellas le estuvieran diciendo algo._ Que niño mas ingenuo. _

* * *

_El bastardo de Robert. _Pensó recordando aquel encuentro que había tenido hace años. _¿Como no me pude dar cuenta de que era el bastardo de Robert? _Maldecia la poca atención que le había prestado a ese niño. Toco ansiosamente su muñón, ya estaba cansado de todos esos molestos asedios que había tenido que estar solucionando esos días. _¿En que estaba pensando en aquella época? _Se preguntó, pero claro que sabía la respuesta. _Cersei_. Ese sentimiento de disgusto volvió a presentarse y las palabras de Tyron volvieron a resonar en su cabeza: _Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Ketteblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna... _Suspiro molesto mirando las estrellas, ¿que había pasado con aquel bastardo de su antiguo Rey?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Saludos, Jess**


End file.
